Meeting the Parents
by NaleyLinsteadLover
Summary: When Erin and Jay decide it is time for each of them to "meet the parents" will it prove to be too rocky for their relationship or will it be smooth sailing?
1. Chapter 1

"Ar- Are you sure?" Jay Halstead sat stunned on his dorm bed from what is girlfriend of 6 months Erin Voight had just asked him. "I mean Er, this is a pretty big step... I mean meet the parents? You know I love you... I really do but I mean are we as a couple ready for this. I mean did I mention this is a damn big step because it is. What if your dad doesn't like me. That one time you told me he owned like 20 guns. I mean he will probably take me out to the middle of nowhere and shoot me just to keep me away from his..."

Jay's rant was cut short by Erin pressing her lips firmly against his. At Jays questioning gaze she quipped, "You were rambling... I had to get you to stop somehow." After she heard somewhat of a what sounded like a relative laugh from Jay, she continued. "Babe, I'm sure my parents will love you. You really don't need to worry. I mean how could they not. Your everything a women would want. Loving. Sweet. Kind. Caring. And not to mention sexy as hell. She empashised her point by giving jay a quick kiss after each word. But as realization hit her smile she had on her face faultered slightly.

"Unless, you dont wan't to meet my parents? I mean if you don't think we are ready or whatever I guess that's fine."

Seeing her try to hide her sadness of the possibility of him not accepting her parents offer of dinner by averting eye contact Jay quickly answered her... "Er, Look at me. I think we are ready, I mean just last week we hurdled our first fight over drunken sluts and douchebags and here we are now."

When Jay got a small laugh from Erin he sighed relief. The fight was still touchy ground, but he decided to continue anyway, "That fight showed us something, a couple things actually. One, we care enough to get jealous. Two, that fight got pretty nasty, but in the end we both stayed throught it...again with the caring and love thing. Three, those three days you wouldn't talk to me were some of the most miserable days of my life. Four, You can throw a pretty mean punch when you want to..."

His joke got the desired affect when Erin hit him lightly in the stomach.

"Man that has to be one of the most cheesy things, I have ever heard you say. But. I. Loved. Every. Second." She suddenly laughed and when Jay have her a questioning glance she continued. "I mean, I expected you to freak out but you ended up being the one to convince me we should do this."

After she heard Jay lightly laugh she decided to ask the question burning in her mind, "So does this mean you'll go?''

"Yes."

Erin suddenly turned over and sat on top of him so that she straddled him on the bed.

"Woah, does this mean I'm getting lucky?"

"It sure does." Erin said as she started to undo his button the buttons on his shirt. "I mean that little speech, such as turn on, and I also have to show you what you will miss out on if you bolt after you meet my parents because you will probably want to..."

As she looked in Jay's eyes she saw that Jay was turning gears trying to figure out how to process that statement. She lightly laughed. "I'm kidding. My dad really isn't that bad. Despite his rough no emotion cop exterior he is really a teddy bear at heart. And if he decides to be a little bit of an asshole, he cowers at my mom's temper... kind of like you do, at mine."

As Erin chuckled, Jay abruptly grasped onto Erin's back and rolled them over so that he was on top. Then he started to tickle her. As Erin erupted into laughter she begged him to stop and he eventually gave in. Eventually Erin started to massage his arm while he moved hairs out of her face. At the same time the stared into each others eyes.

"Seriously, thank you for this. It means a lot to me."

Jay lightly smiled before he replied in a low voice, "It isn't a burden for me. I'll do anything for you; because I love you, Erin Lindsay Voight and I always will."

"I love you too."

Then Erin finished removing Jay's shirt before they showed each other their love and lost all track of time. So lost that when Jay's roomate returned he saw a little more that Jay and Erin would have liked, nor would admit.

 **Thanks for reading! This is my first fic so please review and don't be afraid to tell me it completely sucks... it might! This fic will probably be 4-6 chapters, unless there is a lot of interest that probably won't change. Sorry for errors, I got inspiration and typed it all up within an hour! Please review!**


	2. Preparation

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Forgot to put at beginning of Chapter 1. Completely AU. Erin is Hank and Camille's daughter. She goes to Illinois state where she is a Freshman who is about to turn 19. Jay is a Sophomore and is 20. Nadia is Erin's roommate and Adam is Jay's. Justin still exists and he is 12. She also has an older set of twin brothers who are super over protective who are 23 and play football at Missouri.**

Erin and Nadia jumped at the sudden intrusion of Jay bursting into their room. He gave them a small sorry smile before looking to Erin and she could tell that he was a wee bit nervous. Erin gave Nadia a glance and she got the hint to leave the couple alone so with small word about a study session she left the couple alone.

"Jay, what's wrong?"

"Does this shirt look okay?, he asked pointing to the shirt he had on, before holding up another. "Or should I wear this one?"

"Babe, whatever you wear will be fine. You could wear a paper sack and my parents would probably still end up loving you. But if you want my opinion you should wear the navy button up in your closet. That color brings out your eyes."

As he chuckled slightly, Jay decided to let it all out in the open. "I'm sorry I am freaking out so much, I just, I just haven't done the whole meet the parents thing before so it is new to me. I just want your parents to like me and I know it means a lot to you that they do, don't try to deny it I can read you. I guess I just don't want to screw this up."

As her heart warmed at his words she moved to stand by him. She took his hand in hers and stared at him lovingly.

"It really means a lot to me that you care about the impression on my parents and I guess it does mean a lot to me too if I'm being honest. But even if my parents end up hating you, which they won't, I would still love you; because even though we haven't been together that long; I know you're it for me."

At her declaration Jay quickly fused their mouths together and pushed her back onto her dorm bed. As the kiss intensified Jay started to undo the buttons on Erin's shirt and his mouth moved to her neck. As he peppered kisses on her neck, Erin knew if they didn't stop soon, they wouldn't at all; and as much as she loved this...she had to get ready. She lightly looked at him and gave him a regretful smile.

"Babe, as much as I would love too, we can't. I have to get ready."

"Sure there isn't anything I can do to tempt you into staying in bed?"

"No, I really need to shower." And with that Erin started to walk towards Nadia and her's bathroom. As she reached the door, however, she turned around and simply stated but with a sly smile, "But you can join me if you want."

"She's really growing up." Hank gave a sad smile to his wife as he took the last exit off the highway towards Erin's dorm. "I mean do I really have to like this boy, can't I just scare him off with my gun?"

Camille gave a small smile at Hank. Her little girl sure had Hank wrapped around her little finger. "No. She is crazy about him Hank, and from what I hear he is crazy about her too. This dinner won't be so bad." She then gave him a stern glare. "As long as you play nice and send him running for the hills."

"I promise I will, I just don't like that she is growing up. It seems like yesterday we brought her home and now here we are meeting her boyfriend who she apparently loves. She's just not my little girl anymore."

"And that is alright Hank, she is allowed to grow up. We raised her right now it is her turn to go out and explore the world; but no matter what she will always be your little girl."

Hank gave her a sad smile as he pulled into the parking lot specified for visitors of Erin's dorm.

"Alright let's go meet this magical boy who stole my daughter's heart."

And with that the couple started to make their way up to Erin's dorm to go see their "little girl".

 **Again thanks for reading! Again please review! I hope you enjoy the story. If anyone has anything they want to see in the story please feel free to DM me and I'll try to insert the story. Also I don't have anyone reviewing the stories so if someone wants to do that, that's great! I try to read through but I don't catch anything! So yeah, feel free to review and DM me! Also should I have Jay get along with his parents? And I was wondering about changing the name and doing chapters of Jay meeting the rest of her family and possibly some members of the unit? Anyone interesting in me extending it? Until next time...**


	3. First Impressions

"Jay, hurry up. My parents will be here soon, and I swear to god if they show up and you are in your boxers I will personally"

Erin's rant was cut short by Jay pressing a short kiss against her lips. "Er, relax it will be fine. I need to get dressed and head over to get the other shirt and I'll be back by the ti."

This time Jay was cut off by a knock at the door. As quick as she could Erin pushed Jay towards the bathroom door they occupied minutes before with an "I told you so" glare. As he stumbled towards the still steamy room, Jay quickly grabbed his pants and shirt that sat on the bed. Still glaring, Erin moved towards her dorm door and swung it open. Her glare quickly turned into a smile as she saw her two parents who were occuping the hallway. Her mother quickly embraced her into a hug. Her father soon did they same but as he stood back his smile soon turned into a frown as he took note of the boy sitting on Erin's bed tying his shoes.

As Jay felt eyes on him, he looked up and quickly saw the harsh set of eyes on his. Visibly swallowing Jay stood up. As he walked over towards Erin and her parents, he wiped his suddenly sweaty hands on his pants. To say he was nervous was an understatement. Jay's heart was pounding. He was so nervous. What if's kept running through his mind. Jay's heart slowed down a bit when he reached Erin and she put a reassuring hand around his waist.

Swallowing to compose himself, Jay decided to keep the first name introductions short and sweet. "Mr. and Mrs. Voight, nice to meet you. I'm...I'm Jay Halstead and I uh, I've heard a lot about you. Did I say it was nice to meet you because it really is, I mean an honor. Or I guess more of a pleasure, and I..."

Sensing his nervousness, Erin looked up a Jay and gave him a tight little squeeze around his waist before looking back to her parents. "Mom, Dad. This is my boyfriend Jay. He's a little nervous."

Hank made a snort at that statement. "You picked a smart one didn't you Erin. Can't even form a sentence without stuttering."

At this Camille made a sound that her husband knew meant, stop or else you will be in the doghouse with me too. "What my husband meant to say was, It's nice to meet you Jay and we've heard a lot about you too. I mean when Erin calls she never shuts up and just goes on and on about you."

Jay allowed a little smile at that. He then extended his hand to Camille who readily took it; and then to Hank, who hesistated but did when he saw the look Camille was giving him. However, he did give Jay a little extra tight squeeze that caused a little pain but nothing unbearable.

The group then sat in awkwardness for a while before Erin decided that it was time to go to the dinner reservations, so she suggested they head out. Everyone eagerly said yes. So then they headed towards the Voight's car because Hank insisted on driving. The first impression was over, but Jay knew he hadn't made it on Hank's good side yet and that the night was far from over.

A/N: So sorry about the three and a half weeks it took me to update. I hate excuses but my computer crashed and I've been so busy with school, sports, and other activities I haven't had any time to write. I kind of lost how I wanted to go with this chapter and I'm not entirely sure I'm happy with it but it will have to do. Sorry about any grammar and or spelling mistakes as I typed this in about an hour. Again I have recieved no response regarding Jay's parents. Should they and Jay get along; how should I play that. Or should I write chapters with them? I really need direction on where to go so please give me some insight as to what you guys would like to see. If you have any ideas, please PM me! Please review! Until next time...


	4. Car Rides

**I own nothing. All characters belong to Chicago P.D.**

"So Jay, how do you get along with your parents?"

Erin quickly squeezed Jay's hand trying to tell him he didn't have to answer the question; but Jay just gave her a small smile and told her it would he would be okay.

"My uh, Mom she passed away a few years ago. After that me and my father started to butt heads. He uh didn't want me to take the football scholarship the University offered me. He thought it would affect my education towards becoming a doctor. That's another thing we disagree about, he doesn't think that me wanting to join the forces and then becoming a first responder of some sort after that. I really haven't spoken to him much in the past couple years."

For the first time that night, Hank allowed a smile. However it wasn't a happy smile. It was a smile that showed his sympathy. He glanced in the rear view and noticed something. His daughter. His little girl was holding on to Jay's hand as hard a she could. Gently stroking his hand with her thumb while lovingly stroking his face with her free hand. She looked truly happy. He wasn't sure he had ever seen her that happy. Maybe on the days he allowed her to head into the station. Those days he saw a spark in her eye. A look that she knew she wanted to change the world; however she could.

Hank was knocked out of his reminiscing when Camille asked Jay about his scholarship. Only then did Jay regain his smile. His smile grew even bigger when they asked him what position he played. "Quarterback. I started when I was young and I haven't put a ball down since. You know one time I,"

Erin quickly cut Jay off before he started another one of his "famous throw" stories. Man she loved the guy but he sure could be cocky. She affectionately squeezed Jay's arm before trying to divert the conversation. "You know; we should change the direction of this conversation before Mr. Macho over here starts bragging about himself.''

Camille started to laugh at the scowl that was now on Jay's face. He reminded her of Hank. Man that meant trouble. "Okay, since Erin doesn't want to listen to your stories, Jay, I want to hear a new one. About how you and Erin met. Every time I bring it up to Erin she shuts down. Care to explain why?"

Then Jay got a huge smile on his face. Of course Erin would avoid their first meeting. She did kind of make a fool of herself. His girl was put together; but on that day she couldn't form a sentence. "Alright. Everyday I go to this coffee shop off campus. Its only about 2 blocks but I go there because it is not as crowded with college kids. One day, like everyday I stepped into the shop but only today there was a beautiful brunette ordering her coffee."

 _8 months ago: -_

 _Jay stepped into Connie's Coffee Shop as part of his daily routine. Only this time there was a beautiful brunette at the counter. He waited until she ordered and then stepped up and ordered his usual. After he had paid and gotten his coffee; Jay looked around the small café until he spotted her. Her face was even more beautiful. She was as stunning as could be. Jay literally sat their staring at her in a daze until he was slapped out of it. Literally slapped. "Maybe next time you want to blatantly stare at a girl you make it a little less obvious." Jay sat their stunned. How could he be so stupid, she probably thought he was some jerk. Having to make things right, Jay ran out of the shop after her._

 _"Wait!"_

 _"What do you want, you jerk. I mean really staring at girls is something a pig would do. I mean I know your Jay Halstead, everyone does, the star quarterback and you think you can walk all over everyone all the time. All girls at your beck and call. But not every girl wants to be used. So if you are going to proposition me with sex you can just turn around and walk away."_

 _"Is that really what you think? That I am just some jerk? I don't treat women like crap; contrary to popular believe. And I wasn't going to proposition you with sex, okay I was just admiring that you are a beautiful girl. And I was going to ask you out, so I could get to know you better. Because I have good instincts and they are telling me to get to know you."_

 _At this, Erin scoffed. "I don't even know you. You don't even know my name. Why in the hell would I go somewhere with you. I mean you only spotted me 10 minutes ago. Before that you had no idea I existed." As her rant continued; Erin started to storm back towards Jay. "I mean really. You sexist. Insecure. Ass. I don't think so little of myself that I wo.."_

 _Erin quit her rant as she tripped on a rock and was about to fall flat on her face. Luckily Jay caught her. Unfortunately, Erin's coffee slammed right into his shirt. Erin's mood suddenly started so soften as she was still in Jay's arms and he ruined his shirt. She repeatedly told him sorry; that she would buy him another shirt. And most of all thanks for catching her. Jay chuckled lightly._

 _"I don't need a new shirt. I promise I have 9 more of these at home. But if you do feel like you need to repay me then you should come here tomorrow and have coffee with me."_

 _"Alright, I will. But I guess if I know your name I should tell you mine. I'm Erin. Erin Voight."_

 _Jay leaned Erin up and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Erin. I'll see you tomorrow."_

 _"Okay, but this is not a date. We will just be friends."_

 _End Flashback_

"After our meeting we just kept meeting at the shop and getting coffee. Once we became pretty good friends we started to do other things together. Movies. Shopping. Dinner. I was already hooked. But the biggest challenge was getting her to admit what we had was more than just some friendship. What we had was something more. When I finally did; it was one of the highlights of my life. I finally found the girl."

As Erin listened to Jay's recount of their relationship she felt her heart warm. She looked at her father through the mirror and saw a genuine smile on his face. Jay was starting to win her father over which was good because she was sure she wanted to keep Jay around for at least a little while. Who was she kidding she never wanted to let him go.

Up front Hank was also lost in his thoughts. His little girl was growing up. He had to let her spread her wings. College? Big step. But excepting a new boyfriend? What did his wife and daughter expect. She was going to give him a heart attack. Hank decided that even if he had started to except him; Jay had a lot more in store for him. Erin's brothers. The twins were sure to rip Jay apart when they found out about him. And little Justin? He was small, but he was sure protective over his big sister. He smiled at the thought. Jay still had a lot in store for him if he wanted to get on the good side of the brothers. He wished he could be there for that.

"Alright, we are here." Hank stated as he pulled into the restaurant parking lot.

Hank may have started to accept Jay but that boy still had to endure the rest of the night for him to fully accept him being with his one and only little girl. With his thoughts still on his daughter Hank wrapped an arm around Camille as they headed towards the restaurant.

 **Alright! An update back to back! Crazy! However it will probably be a week between updates because my computer is still down** **L** **! I hope that chapter made sense! I really wanted to get another update out there so it wouldn't be so long without updates! That was one of the longest chapters I've ever written. Over 1K words. I have also decided I may not do a Jay's dad meeting but with Erin's brothers instead? How do you guys feel about that? Please give me input on that idea as well as any others you have. I love input because it presses me into writing another chapter so please update as it might mean a faster update! Please review! Thanks for reading.**


	5. Dinner: Part 1

As they walked into the restaurant, Erin kept Jay close to her side. She knew that having to talk about his mother still tore Jay up a little and how much he revealed in the car about her affected him more than he was showing. As she squeezed his hand for what had to be the 15th time he looked down at her and kissed the top of her head.

"Er, I'm fine. I promise."

"Are you lying to me? Don't you forget, I know you."

"I promise."

"Okay"

Hank and Camille were walking in front of them and could hear the conversation as it happened. They each smiled at each other when they heard the young couples words. Camille then leaned her head into Hanks side.

"You know Hank; I think she really loves him. So since you said you were going to play nice and haven't so far this evening; maybe you should start?"

Hank heard the tone his wife was playing with. It was the one where if he said anything other than okay she was telling him the car ride home would not be pleasant. So, with that, Hank mumbled an alright to Camille as he strode towards the waiter in the front of the restaurant.

"Voight. For 4."

As the waiter looked up their reservation, Jay, Erin, and Camille came to stand beside him. The waiter found their reservation and led them to their table. They were led to a booth, so Erin and Jay sat on one side while Hank and Camille sat on the other.

They table was quiet. Everyone was looking at their menus. The waiter came back and took drink orders. It was then that Camille decided it had been to long without conversation. Luckily for her, Erin had the same thought because at that moment she decided to speak.

"So how is J doing?"

"Good, He got all A's and one B last quarter. He misses his big sister though. Wants to know when you'll be home for a weekend. Told him you may come home for the fire and police picnic. It's in a few weeks. Told your father to sign you up as attending just in case. Jay can come to if he wants."

At this moment Jay decided to peek his interest in the conversation. He hadn't heard anything about the picnic; but he brushed that off as that Erin didn't know about it yet either. Erin looked at him questionably; silently asking him if he wanted to go. The look in Hank's eyes meant that this was a big deal to him. Jay shrugged, saying he didn't care either way.

Erin decided now was the time to see how well her parents trusted her. "We'll probably go, but where would Jay sleep?"

Hank wasted no time in replying. "The couch."

Camille snorted at him and looked at Erin and Jay. "Don't pay any attention to him honey. He can sleep in your old bed with you."

Hank, then got a really nasty scowl on his face and replied, "Over my dead body. My little girl is not sleeping with a man in the same bed. At least not when I know about it. That's final."

Erin gave her mother a look and Camille smiled softly at her daughters pleading. "Hank, don't make a scene. We will talk about it later."

Hank snorted at that. He then decided that Halstead had been quiet for too long and it was now his time to be questioned a little more.

''So Jay, what are your plans after college?"

This time it was Jay's turn to internally sigh. They may have only been in a relationship for a little over 7 months but he and Erin had this conversation many times. They knew that they were it for each other. So, they talked about their futures. And each conversation resulted in a fight. Erin didn't like his plans for after college, but he wasn't changing his mind. He just hoped this time wouldn't result in a fight.

"I, I haven't really settled on a major yet. I am thinking something within criminal justice. But after, uh graduation I'm gonna join the army."

Hank had to hand it to Jay. He gained a little more respect for the young man. Serving your country was an honorable thing. But before he could reply, Erin added on to the young man's statement.

"Jay isn't really sure about the army thing. He is still thinking it over."

Jay groaned. "Er, you know I'm sure about it. We've had this conversation. I am signing up."

"No your not."

"Er, let's not do this here, okay."

"No we are doing this here. I don't want to lose you. Don't you understand that. I can't lose you. And I won't."

"Er, don't be so dramatic." As soon as the words fell from his mouth; Jay knew he had spoken the wrong ones. He soon saw the steam that was practically falling from Erin's ears.

"Dramatic? Would you rather me not fucking care? I can't believe you Jay. All you are is a goddamn asshole. Why the hell am I with you?"

And with that statement, Erin stormed off to the restroom before her parents could reprimand her for her language. And without looking at her parents to see the surprised looks on their faces; Jay headed after her. This dinner was getting really messy; and they hadn't even ordered.

 **A/N: So I decided to add a little drama. I hope you all enjoyed it. I also decided I might make a sequel after this story so let me know your feeling on that one. Again, thanks for reading and the reviews. My computer is still down so I don't know how long it will be between updates. Let me know your opinions on this story and anything you would like to see. Please review! I love to see your reactions to the story. Until next time…**


	6. Dinner: Part 2

**First off. I'm so sorry it was so long between updates. I have been really busy and just haven't had time to write, or any inspiration to write. With that being said, here is the next installment. Again please review so I know where this story is going. Throwing around the idea of a sequel a few years down the road, and I want to know feelings on that, as I have not heard any yet. Please Review!**

Jay did not care if it was a girls bathroom or not. He burst through the door and started to look for his girlfriend. He spotted her feet in one of the stalls. He walked up to the door and leaned on it. He opened his mouth to speak, but Erin beat him to it. "Go away."

"Come on Er, you know I did not mean it. Okay. I know you don't agree with my choice, and I get that. I do. But you have two years before I graduate to try and prove me otherwise. Now I know I call you dramatic all the time and you don't react to it, so do you want to come out her and tell me what is really wrong?"Jay hear the lock on the door unlock and stepped away from the door. Erin stepped out with tears on her face but a smile. "I was just stressed you know, with all these finals, and making sure my parents liked you, and I was late, plus that trip we are taking next week..." Erin kept talking but Jay zoned out on those two words, I and late. "Yo..ou're late?"

At this looked at Jay questioningly. "I was late. But only by a few days. It was just stress. When I ran in here I checked and I started. So your off the hook. Now I'm sorry for being so dramatic as you call it but do you want to go back out there because at this point my parents are probably starting to get restless."

Jay nodded and wrapped his arm around Erin as the walked out of the bathroom and started to maneuver back to their table. "You know when you said you were late, I realized a baby does not seem like such an awful thing. I mean of course right now bad timing, but when I look into the future, a little girl with your eyes, my heart would be so full."

Erin's heart warmed at his words. She got out a me too before they reached their table and smiled at her parents questioning looks. "Sorry about my outburst. Everything is better now."

Her parents seemed to accept her apology as the young couple retook their seats. Her parents moved on to other subjects. Such as bringing up the picnic again. This time Erin said she will go, but only if her parents grow up and let Jay sleep in her bed. Reluctantly Hank agreed this time and the conversation went on to other topics.

...

"Thanks again for inviting me tonight Mr. and Mrs. Voight. I had a great time. I'll see you in a few weeks. Have a nice night." The rest of the evening had gone well. Conversation between everyone had flown well and now Hank and Camille were parked outside of Erin's dorm dropping them off before heading back to Chicago. Jay stepped out of the car and gave Erin a little space to tell her parents goodbye.

"You picked a good one pumpkin, I'm happy for you. We will see you at the picnic. Your mom will call you with more details when we get them. We love you." Erin gave her father a quick kiss on the cheek before hugging her mother, well as best she could from the backseat.

Before Erin pulled away Camille whispered in her ear,"Don't let him go."

Erin nodded and started to exit the car. "I won't. I'll call you guys. Tell Justin I said hi. Love you."

After the car door shut, Hank looked at Camille and simply stated, "Our little girl is growing up, huh."

"She is, but she will always be your little girl Hank, and no one can change that. Not even the man she was giving sex eyes all night."

"My daughter is not having sex." Hank stated with some force. No matter how much he was in denial, the signs were there.

"Whatever you say honey." With no more words being exchanged, Hank put the car in drive and started the drive back to the city.

...

Erin and Jay were walking back up to her dorm when Erin stopped him again and thanked him for enduring her parents and not running away.

Jay grabbed a hold of her hand and started leading them towards the stairwell. "This whole "meet the parents" thing is not as scary as it's hyped up to be.

Erin smirked and simply replied, "They were the easy part. The real test is with my brothers. There are three of them you know. If they gang up on you, you will not come out unscathed."

Jay chuckled and said, "Let the games begin."

 **A/N: Sorry for any mistakes. Please review. And please give me thoughts on a possible sequel. Until next time...**


End file.
